The Fallen Angel
by Yaoi Twins Of Yin and Yang
Summary: After months of being raped by Naruto his lover, and then rejected by his brother Itachi, Sasuke finds confort in the only person he thinks he can trust, collage history professor Orochimaru. OoCness, Yaoi, violence, sadness, and very discriptiveness.
1. 1 The Beginning

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Orochimaru are not mine. But Gaara is. SO KEEP YOUR SLIMY PERVERTED HANDS OFF HIM!! Unless I grant you permission. Also Itachi belongs to my friend Staver so you can't have him either. **

**And we also can't forget that Sasuke and Naruto own each other so they are also off limits...But you can have Orochimaru. Yup he is all yours. (But seriously all of these characters are a copyright trademark of K. Masashi so if you want to borrow them for a porno video go ask him. **

**I do not own any of these characters except for the fact that me and Gaara are lovers and such. I don't know why I mentioned Gaara seeing as he is not in this story. **

**I just did. So I don't want you all whining about how Gaara is not in this story. I just thought I'd declare my love to him.) HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!! Yeah I'm bored so on with the warnings.**

- - - -

**Warning:**** OoCness and Yaoi and violence and stuff like that. Including incest and affairs and Orochimaru being who he really is. A perv who only wants Sasuke for his body. Also Sasuke is acting a bit like at girl at some parts. It's not that **

**I'm making fun of him it's just that's how he has to be for the story to work. Also I'm a girl so I don't know how a guy would react in this kind of a scenario. Oh and Naruto acts kinda evil at some parts. It's not that I hate Naruto it's just that he hast to act that way for the story to work. **

**And anyone who touches Gaara without my permission shall die. But don't worry I won't kill you. I'll hire my friend Shannon who is training to be an assassin. Bwahahaha!! Anyways I am bored so on with the story. HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!! P.S. This story get VERY descriptive at times. So I don't want any nuns yelling at me that this story is ungodly. **

**Well stupid, you're the idiots that read the story even after I warned you so it's your fault. (Will I go to hell for blaming nuns and calling them stupid? Probably. But since I am already probably going to hell it doesn't really matter. Unless I'm not. Then in that case nuns I'm sorry I blamed you and called you stupid. That's all.)**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chpt. 1 The Beginning

Sasuke sat on his bed fearing his lover's wrath when he got home. It seemed as though every time Naruto went out his rage and lust got worse. Even if it was just a little bit. Sasuke couldn't help but pace thinking of the beating that was in store for him.

But then he stopped and walked over towards the mirror that hung on the wall in his room. He stared at his reflection for about a minute. Then he touched the scar his lover made the previous night. Reminiscing over what had happened he silently cried. The scene played over and over again in his mind. The screaming.

The argument. The part when Naruto takes out a knife and slashes his face. All of this drilling through his mind, over and over and ov- "Sasuke I'm back," Naruto called up the stairs obviously drunk. "Get down here now!" At the sound of his lover's wrath, Sasuke ran down the stairs...into a drunken hell. "What is it honey?" Sasuke said trying to sound cheery. "Where's dinner?" Naruto said displeased.

"It's on the table where it always is," Sasuke said with fear creeping into his fake bliss. "But it's not what I asked you to make sweetie," Naruto said with a little more anger in his voice. Sasuke trying his hardest not to run replied, "Well they ran out of the specialty ramen you like so I-"

"That's not good enough!" Naruto screamed and smacked him. "Next time I tell you to get something you'll GET IT!" Naruto started beating Sasuke badly."I'm sorry just please stop!" Sasuke screamed holding his arms up as a shield. "How sorry?" Naruto said in a voice that was evil in itself.

"Extremely sorry," Sasuke said know what lay ahead. "Prove it," Naruto said in that same demonic tone. Knowing instantly what Naruto meant Sasuke quickly tore off his shirt, pulled down Naruto's pants and started sucking tenderly at his balls. "And what about YOUR pants Sasuke my dear?" Naruto said.

"Well I thought I'd take them off when we got upstairs sweetie," Sasuke said. "But Sasuke dear I don't feel like making it all the way up the stairs and into my bedroom," Naruto said mockingly. "So I suggest you take them off now." Sasuke reluctantly did so and soon went back to sucking on Naruto's member.

After about ten minutes of him doing that Naruto decides that he wants to cum inside of Sasuke while he is blindfolded and tied up. This scene of Naruto continuously shoving in and out of Sasuke continued for about half an hour. It finally ended when Naruto decided he could do a better job masturbating then fucking Sasuke to the point where he bled. So Naruto went upstairs, leaving Sasuke nude and tied up on the kitchen table.

**A/N: Okay so what did you guys think? I just ran out of grape juice just as I finished writing this chapter. I need more grape juice. T.T Anyways I have decided to put a song name and the band that sings the song at the beginning of the story. **

**Why you ask? Well cause if you are like me then you like to listen to the perfect song for the story while reading the story. But since I just thought of it now I will put the song now. So sorry to all of you that have to reread the story just to get the full experience.**

**Song:**** 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Anyways be nice cause this is my first fanfic. Comments are appreciated. But don't put mean one's cause then I will cry alone in my room listening to 'Buried Myself Alive' by The Used and I'll cry and be sad. Also I will not post. So please be nice. **

**Unless you want to contribute to my emoness then so be it. But all you nice people out there, when you comment, think about how hard I worked on this story and plot, and time it took to get it just right and...oh great here I go again. Getting all emotional over my stories. And I'm only on the first chapter. But please be NICE!**


	2. 2 The Start of a Great Depression

**Disclaimer:**** Same as before. I'd like to thank Mantineus and Roxxi-koibot for putting my story on their Story Alert after reading the FIRST chapter on the day that I posted it. **

**You guys rock! I would also like to thank Roxxi-koibot (again) for posting the first Review. It was so hilarious! Thanx again Roxxi for adding me to your Favorite Authors list and adding my story to your Favorite Story list. **

**I was so happy when I checked my email and found all this out. You guys Kick Ass!!**

- - - -

**Warning:**** Sasuke gets emo in the chapter just so you know. It's not as poetic as the last chapter but that is because I feel a little depressed right now and I can't think of anything poetic to write.**

**Song: 'This Photograph Is Proof (I Know You Know)' by Taking Back Sunday**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chpt. 2 The Start of a Great Depression

Sasuke sat on his bed silently crying. He hated it when Naruto did this to him. He hated it! He hated the pain. The anxiety. The fear. Grabbing the razor that sat next to him he slit his arm for the fifth time that day. Watching the blood fall he cried harder.

"Itachi's right," he said almost silently in a half crying half screaming voice. "I am too weak. And my weakness shall be the death of me." Sasuke alone in his misery did what he always did at times like this. He wrote in his journal.

_Today Naruto came home drunk as usual. This is the fourth time this week. I can't take much more of this. I've cried myself to sleep every night this week. I don't think I can last much longer. . . _Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sasuke said trying to sound happy. ". . . Sasuke I can't find my kitty," said the voice on the other end of the phone. "Wait, what? Who is this?"said Sasuke confused.

"The candy man hehehe."

"Seriously who is this?"

"Sasuke! Sasuke! I want my Sasuke!"

"Wait is this Itachi?

"Maybe."

"Are you drunk?!"

". . . . ."

"Hello?"

"Come bring me a cookie."

"Itachi where are you?!"

"Here."

Where's here?"

"Here here."

"Are you at home?"

"Yay Sasuke kun got it right!"

"I be there in five, okay?"

"Bring me a cookie."

That's when Sasuke hung up the phone. "Just what I need," he said. "Another drunk." Sasuke then quickly got dressed and cleaned up his room.

He then wrote a note for Naruto that stated where he was going and why and then he left. He left into what would be the start of a journey filled with pain and lies.

**A/N: okay guys another chapter is done. So what do you think? Just so you know It took me two days to get all my thoughts and ideas down. And to tell you the truth I think it went pretty well. But it's not as good as the first chapter. Anyways thank you my loyal fans for reading and I hope you keep reading it.**


	3. 3 Midnight Mythem and Drunken Confusion

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Sasuke. I do not own Itachi. I don't even own the beer Itachi got drunk on. I am only 13 so owning any form of alcohol is illegal. But I do own my makeup (half of which was stolen from various CVS stores and various supermarkets), my CDs and music I downloaded (legally).**

- - - -

**Warning:**** Incest and very descriptive language. By that I mean that it will be so descriptive that you can picture in your head what they are doing. And they are doing some not so appropriate things. So if you don't like descriptive sex scenes then you have picked the wrong story to read. **

**(And just so you know I did warn you in the first chapter about descriptive scenes so it's your fault and your fault alone.) Also I do not know how people act when they are drunk. This is because I have never seen someone drunk. **

**I wrote the drunk scenes in this story based on stories I read in which people get drunk. So the way Itachi acts when he is drunk is my best guess of how a drunken person acts. Sorry if it's inaccurate. It's just that I've never seen someone get drunk.**

**Song: 'Oblivion' by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chpt. 3 Midnight Mayhem and Drunken Confession

Sasuke stood at the door of his bother's mansion. It had taken him only half an hour to get there. This is because he was so worried about his older brother that he went ten mph ahead of the speed limit. The speed limit was 70 mph.

"Alright Sasuke you gotta enter sometime this century," he said to himself. At the moment Sasuke was trying to convince himself to go inside. "You need to go help your brother." It wasn't working. "He's not going to be like how Naruto is. He's entirely different." That's when Sasuke finally took out his copy of the keys to the Uchiha mansion and entered.

"Itachi where are you?" he called out searching through the various rooms in his brother's house. "I'm over here Sasuke kun!" he heard a voice call out. "I'll be right there Itachi," Sasuke replied running to where the voice came from. He found Itachi in the living room. "Catch me Sasuke!" Itachi said running off. "Great," Sasuke said running after him.

Sasuke chased him all over the house. Then Itachi ran into his bedroom. Sasuke tackled him onto the bed. "I finally got you Itachi so now you have to listen to me," Sasuke said holding Itachi firmly onto the bed. "Let me go Sasuke kun," Itachi said. "I wanna play."

"No Itachi you are drunk," Sasuke said. "You should go to bed now it's really late." "But Sasuke kun I wanna play," Itachi whined. "No Itachi it's 11-o-clock and you have work tomorrow," Sasuke said. "And don't call me Sasuke kun! I'm your brother not your lover." "You could be my lover," Itachi said.

That's when he did something completely unexpected. He kissed Sasuke. Surprised by Itachi's action he jumped back against the door. "What's the matter Sasuke?" Itachi asked playfully. "Are you nervous?" That's when Itachi jumped up and pinned Sasuke against the wall. "Itachi please get off me," Sasuke pleaded.

"Your drunk. You don't realize what your doing." "Oh no Sasuke kun I know exactly what I'm doing," Itachi said. "Especially with someone who's so smart and handsome and strong and-" "Did you just call me strong?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "Yes I did Sasuke kun," Itachi said. "And I mean it."

"You have never ever said I was strong before," Sasuke said. "You always said I was weak. That I was a disgrace. That I was worthless." "But Sasuke kun you have grown," Itachi said. "And so have I. I now see why everyone loved you. Why everyone cared." "Do you really mean that Itachi?" Sasuke asked sounding like he was about to cry. "Yes I do Sasuke," Itachi said and kissed him again. "Yes I do."

**A/N: Okay, I decided to put the sex scene in the next chapter so sorry to those that were looking forward to it. Also the internet wasn't working when I finished the chapter so it was posted a day later then planned. **

**Sorry but that was out of my control. Also if you know how someone acts when they are drunk please tell me so my future stories can be more realistic.**


	4. 4 An Incest for Ravens to Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or Itachi. They are property of K. Masashi. I am getting no money for writing this. This story was made purely for free fun. So you lawyers better not try suing me or else. If you do I shall be forced to buy the series Naruto and turn it into a tragic dramatic romance with yaoi and sex scenes and alcohol and abuse and drugs and bisexuals and the Japanese mafia and prostitutes and other stuff. So unless you want the series changed entirely I suggest you don't sue me. **

**Warning: Okay guys this is the chapter with the descriptive sex scene. It will be touching. It will be depressing. And it will be hardcore. So don't read it if you have a problem with yaoi or incest or sex in general. Now all I have to say before we start is this. **

**PARENTAL ADVISORY EXPLICIT CONTENT.**

**Also I would like to say that this chapter is very long. This is due to the fact that I used a lot of details and really explained the scene. So be prepared to do a lot of reading.**

**Song: 'Famous Last Words' by My Chemical Romance**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chpt. 4 An Incest for Ravens to Remember

Sasuke stared into his brother's eyes. He didn't know what to do. Itachi was drunk so he could be delusional. But on the other hand when people are drunk they sometimes reveal their darkest secrets. "Itachi I know what I want to do," Sasuke said. "And please just let me go." "But Sasuke kun!" "No buts," Sasuke said. "Just let me go."

Itachi let him go with tears welling up in his eyes. When Sasuke was free he did something so surprising it left Itachi speechless. He kiss Itachi. "I think we should do it," Sasuke said. "I want to be your lover. But just tonight." "I understand Sasuke," Itachi said and kissed him. But not like he did the first time. This kiss was passionate and Sasuke soon Sasuke let Itachi enter his mouth. A battle for dominance was fought. Both tongues entwined both tried their best to come out on top.

In the end Itachi won when he grabbed Sasuke's butt causing him to become weak. Itachi enjoyed his dominance and took total advantage. Breaking the kiss only to take Sasuke's top off. Then he started kissing him in various locations. First the neck. Then the chest. And finally working his way down to Sasuke's belly button. "Itachi I think we should continue this on the bed," Sasuke said trying to withstand Itachi's teasing ways.

"Of course Sasuke kun," Itachi said. "You wait on the bed while I unbutton my top." "No let me do it Itachi," Sasuke said. Sasuke slowly undid each button to find a chest that would be fit for only an athlete. Each muscle showed the hours of work Itachi did on his free time. Each biscep, each ab, made Sasuke lust to see what lie under his pants. "Itachi, do me now," Sasuke said. "Patients Sasuke kun," Itachi said.

"If this is going to be our only night together we should take our time and enjoy it. Now go sit on the bed so I can to something pleasureful to you." Sasuke obeyed and as soon as he sat down Itachi slowly unzipped his pants. "I see you chose boxers today Sasuke kun," Itachi said when his pants were off. Sasuke blushed at the comment his brother had made. Itachi then sat on Sasuke's lap and started to kiss him again. Sasuke soon became lost in the care he received from his brother.

It was the first time he had ever felt this much love from anyone. . . . except Naruto. But those days were long gone. Sasuke was sure of it. 'I shouldn't think about him' Sasuke thought. 'Not now. Now it's Itachi's time to love me. . . . .even if it only lasts this night.' Itachi slowly moved his hand down Sasuke's chest. Past his stomach. Straight down to his member.

As he grabbed it Sasuke broke the kiss to cry out in both pleasure and surprised. "Boy Sasuke you're really hard and I didn't even begin to play with you yet," Itachi said with a smirk on his face. "What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked confused. "Take off your underwear and you'll find out," Itachi said. Sasuke, nervous as hell at what his brother would do, slowly slipped off his boxers.

"Sasuke kun I didn't realize your dick was so big," Itachi said stroking Sasuke's hard member. Sasuke started to moan at the feel of his brother's hands touching him that way. "Too bad mine is even bigger," Itachi said. "Show uhh me," Sasuke said. "But then I'll have to stop touching you Sasuke kun," Itachi said. "Your gonna have to ahhh take your pants uhh off sometime ohh Itachi," Sasuke said.

"Alright just don't swallow it as soon as you see it okay?" Itachi said teasingly. Then he undid the zipper and dropped his pant to the floor. "Oh god," Sasuke said when he saw it. "You look so astonished," Itachi said. "The young are just so easy to impress. Now Sasuke do me a favor will you?" "What is it Itachi?" Sasuke asked. "I want you and me to switch places," Itachi said. "And I want you to give the best hand job you can give." "Yes Itachi," Sasuke said as he got up. And soon his brother was sitting on the bed waiting for Sasuke to please him like his life depended on it.

**A/N: Okay everyone this chapter is getting too long so I'm gonna split it up into two parts. I hope you enjoyed the story thus far. Also I have realized that the way Itachi acts changes throughout the past two chapters. It's not that Itachi got sober, it's just that he needs to change his personality for the story to work. Sorry if it got a little confusing, but by the fifth chapter you will be able to tell that he is still drunk even though his personality changes.**


	5. 4 pt 2 Almost Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer: I really can't think of a good disclaimer right now so yeah. It's the same as it always has been. Nothing new.**

**Warning: More hardcore incest in this chapter. Harder actually. More depressing stuff. The touching stuff comes in during this chapter. Sorry it didn't come in during the last.**

**Song: 'So I Thought' by Flyleaf.**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chpt. 4 An Incest for Ravens to Remember Pt. 2 Almost Brotherly Love

Sasuke slowly started to stroke his brother's penis. Gradually grabbing it harder and harder. Being felt for the first time that day Itachi started to moan. Hearing his brother's cries of affection Sasuke got over his nerves. He then took the head in his hand and started massaging it firmly.

This only made Itachi scream more provoking Sasuke to go on. Next moved his hands up and down his brother's sacred space. He started out slow but then went faster and faster an- "Ahh!" Itachi cried out as he released himself into Sasuke. "My my are we the excitable one today," Sasuke teased. "You wouldn't mind if I clean it off now would you?" "Do it," Itachi pleaded and smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"As you wish," he said. Then without hesitation he started licking the semen off his brother's cock. "Oh god yes!" Itachi screamed as Sasuke's tongue collided with his member. "Sasuke uhh swallow it." "What's the magic word?" Sasuke said teasingly. "Please! Oh god please!" Itachi cried. "See that wasn't to hard now was it," Sasuke said grabbing his brother's hard cock. Then he swallowed and started sucking it passionately. After a little while of doing this Itachi spoke up. "Sasuke I wanna ughh suck yours too," he said. "Fine but only if I can keep sucking yours," Sasuke said.

"Deal," said Itachi. They then changed their positions to allow their little agreement. Both brothers moaned loudly as they sucked each other. "I'm ready," Itachi said after a little while. "I want to enter you." "How do you want me to be positioned when you enter?" Sasuke asked.

"Lie an the bed with your head on the pillow and your legs bent open," Itachi said. "I'll do the rest." "Sasuke obeyed and a few seconds after he did Itachi started licking his entrance. "What are you doing Itachi?" Sasuke asked. "I don't want the one I care about to feel uncomfortable," Itachi said. "So I'm preparing you." "You care?" Sasuke said in a voice that was shocked and over joyed. "Of course I do Sasuke kun," Itachi said kissing his forehead.

Then he put two fingers by Sasuke's mouth. "Now suck," he said. Sasuke obeyed knowing what will follow. As soon as he thought they were nice and wet Sasuke released Itachi's fingers. "Now this will hurt at first but it will get better," Itachi said. "Trust me." "I know," Sasuke said without thinking. "What do you mean you know?" Itachi said confused. "Have you done this before?" That's when Sasuke realized his mistake. "Well I um no."

"Sasuke I want the truth," Itachi said. "The whole truth."Sasuke sat up tears coming to his. His whole night would be ruined all because he wasn't paying attention to what he said. "I...I have a boyfriend," Sasuke said with a look of shame on his face. "It's Naruto." "Sasuke kun why didn't you tell me?" itachi asked. "I was afraid you'd hate me!" Sasuke screamed. Then he started to cry into his brother's chest. "Sasuke I'll love you no matter what," Itachi said. "Really?" Sasuke asked. "Really." replied Itachi. Then they kissed and went back to a night filled with pleasure and love.

**A/N: Yay chapter finished! I'm so excited because it took so long to write. Anyways read the next chapter to see Itachi's reaction to all this when he's sober. It's going to be so dramatic. Also I don't feel like putting a disclaimer so for the next few chapters I'm not gonna put one.**


	6. 5 Sober Realizations

**Warning:**** Itachi is heartless in this chapter.**

**Song: 'Tourniquet' Evanescence**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chpt. 5 Sober Realizations

Sasuke woke up to find himself alone in Itachi's bed. "Where's Itachi?" he said to himself half asleep. "I'm right here you cretin," Itachi said coldly. "Now wake up we have a lot to talk about." Sasuke immediately sat up. He was scared. He now feared that everything that happened last night was a lie. That it was the alcohol talking not Itachi. And his fears were soon about to be realized.

"When I woke up this morning I found myself snuggled against you without any clothes on," Itachi began. "I was concerned at first but then I remembered I had been drinking that night so things made more sense. First thing I did after I realized that was call in sick at work. Then I called your school and said that you came to visit last night but got food poisoning. I said I spent most of the morning trying to calm your stomach so I didn't have time to call earlier.

Anyways after I got dressed and got some coffee I decided do the task of trying to remember what happened last night. And while trying to figure out every little detail of what had happened I realized something very important about my family. . ." Sasuke's hopes started to rise at hearing this statement. 'Maybe he really does love me' Sasuke thought. 'Maybe he really does care.'

"I realized that my brother is a little man whore," Itachi said with such coldness and hate it seemed as though everything in the world would wither and die. "You see not only do you take advantage of me when I'm drunk, but you also use that opportunity to tell me your is sleeping with your best friend!"

"Itachi that's not what happened at all," Sasuke said with tears coming to his eyes. "Shut up and don't talk to me again until your dressed!" Itachi said. Sasuke quickly grabbed his clothes and dressed with such haste it seemed as through he had super speed. Then he continued trying to tell his brother what had really happened.

"Itachi I would never take advantage of you," he said. "It's just that-" "It's just that you felt needy because your boyfriend is beating you on a daily basis and you get so depressed you cut," Itachi said. "You just wanted to feel loved, am I right?" "How-" "How do I know what's happening?" Itachi said. "Well after I remembered everything that I needed to know I happened to look over and I saw a slash on your face. Upon further inspection I realized that someone had cut you. So I checked your entire body to see if you had any other injuries. Just guess what I found."

"Itachi I can explain," Sasuke said. "No need to," Itachi said. "Because when I checked your body I found bruises, scars, and fresh cuts in your wrists. Tell me does your life really suck so much that you have to cut yourself?" "Itachi please listen to me!" Sasuke pleaded. "You know when a teenager cuts themself the family usually sends them away," Itachi said. "Please Itachi don't send me away," Sasuke said tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry I won't," said Itachi. "Because that is the job of the family and I am no longer a part of your family." "Itachi don't!" Sasuke cried. "Too late Sasuke," Itachi said. "You did it too yourself when you slept with that piece of trash you call Naruto." "ITACHI DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sasuke screamed.

"You pathetic little faggot," Itachi said. "You always were too attached to people. That is why you are weak and you always will. Now then you know where the door is." They say if you listened carefully enough you could hear Sasuke's heart breaking as he ran out the door tears streaming from his eyes. He ran. He ran as far as he could away from that place hoping to find a world of happiness. Only to run right into misery again

**A/N: Waaaaahhh! Poor Sasuke. I feel bad for making that happen to him. T.T sniff Itachi is so mean in this chapter. I wish this didn't have to happen. But in order for things to get better they first have to get worse.**


	7. 6 When It All Falls Apart

**Warning:**** Nothing to warn you about really. It's just really sad.**

**Song: 'Take Me Away' by Avril Lavigne**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chpt. 6 When It All Falls Apart

Sasuke sat there crying and reminiscing. It had been an hour since he had stopped running and he was still exhausted. Sasuke was now in the middle of Konoha sitting on a bench at a bus stop. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice the store owner that walked up to him. "Hey kid," the shore owner said. "Your not supposed to be sitting at a bus stop if your not going to take the bus." "What's makes you think I'm not going to take a bus?" Sasuke said through his tears.

"Because you just missed the bus five minutes ago," the store owner said. "Shit! Now there's no way to get out of here!" Sasuke said. "Well you could always take a later bus?" the shore owner replied. "No someone will notice me and then, oh god," Sasuke said. "Look let's just say I can't okay." "Yeah whatever," said the store owner. "Hey shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"How did you-" "Cause I recognized you from the paper," said the store owner. "Your Sasuke Uchiha. It said that you could be the first kid to graduate from Leaf Village Collage with full honors and seven scholarships." "Sorry I'm not Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said. "At least not anymore." Then he turned and left. 'I'll leave tomorrow,' Sasuke thought. 'I'll fake a fever and leave while everyone is at school. Yes that's exactly what I'll do.'

Sasuke decided to keep walking through town to no where in particular until Naruto get's back. 'I hope he's not mad at me,' Sasuke thought starting to cry again. 'Oh god I really messed up.' His thoughts were interrupted by the some young children nearby. "John can I please get some ice cream?" a little boy said. "No Lucas you know what mom said," said an older boy with similar features to the first child. "Please" the younger boy (Lucas) said.

"Fine I'll get you some ice cream," said the older boy (John). "Just don't tell mom okay." "You're the best big brother ever!" said Lucas. "No problem Lucas," John said. "Any thing for my baby brother." The scene reminded Sasuke of his own brother. And the relationship they had as kids.

**FLASHBACK**

**Sasuke age 5, Itachi age 10**

"Itachi! Itachi! Come play with me Itachi," Sasuke called.

"Sasuke I'm trying to do my extra credit assignment for school," said Itachi.

"But you already are passing with full honors. Come on. Please."

"Sasuke no."

"Please."

"I said no."

"Please."

"For the last time no."

"Please."

"Sasuke shut up! God why don't you grow up for once!"

"But Itachi. . ."

"No shut up! When are you gonna learn that being a cute little brat isn't gonna get you what you want in life!"

"Why do you have to be so mean!"

"Look here Sasuke the world isn't all rainbows and sunshine okay! Life is mean! Deal with it!

". . ."

"Can you stop crying I'm trying to do my assignment."

". . ."

"God you are so weak."

**END FLASHBACK**

Sasuke couldn't stand the site any more so he ran. _I am no longer a part of your family._ He ran even though his chest hurt. _Too late Sasuke you did it too yourself when you slept with that piece of trash you call Naruto._ Tears started pouring down like rain. _You pathetic little faggot._ His heart beating hard against his chest.

_You always were too attached to people. _His head ached like he was just shot._ That is why you are weak and you always will._ The world became a blur before his eyes. _Now then you know where the door is._ Sasuke collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion, hunger, and misery.

**A/N: Just so you know I made Konoha be an hour car ride from his brother's house. So basically he ran extremely far without any breakfast or lunch. And I know the brothers Sasuke sees have American names. I tried to go and find Japanese names but I got lazy and gave up. So now you know why there are kids in a village in Japan with American names. Also I'm getting sick of putting a warning so I'm just gonna leave it out until I need one.**


	8. 7 Becoming The Teachers Pet

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kakashi. My friend does. But she won't admit it. ****(Even though she has wild fantasies about him. Well they are actually dreams not fantasies. You know dreams you have when you sleep. Oh whatever same difference.)**** Well anyways I guess until she confesses her love to him he's free game.**

**Song: 'Heels over Head' by Boys Like Girls**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chpt. 7 Becoming the Teacher's Pet

"Yes Kakashi I know the rules," said a voice. Sasuke lay in a bed trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing he remember was passing out. "Yes Kakashi I know that if you find a hurt student to bring them to the hospital," said the voice. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Professor Orochimaru talking on a cell phone. 'What is Professor Orochimaru doing here?' Sasuke thought. 'More importantly what am I doing here?'

"No Kakashi I'm not trying to test Tsunade's patients," said Professor Orochimaru. "Professor Orochimaru what's going on?" asked Sasuke. "Kakashi I have to go. Sasuke just woke up," Professor Orochimaru said. "No Kakashi don't tell Tsunade. Kakashi please, promise me you won't tell her. Thanks." Then Professor Orochimaru put away his cell phone and sat down on the bed next to Sasuke.

"Now Sasuke tell me how everything began and I'll pick up when you can't remember anymore," Professor Orochimaru said. "I...can't," Sasuke as a look of shame appeared on his face. "Why not Sasuke?" said Professor Orochimaru.. "Because then you'll tell everyone!" Sasuke said. "Look Sasuke how about this," Professor Orochimaru said. "I get you something to eat and then if you feel comfortable you can tell me as much as you want and I won't tell anyone."

"Professor you ca-" "Call me Orochimaru okay Sasuke," said Professor Orochimaru. "But why?" said Sasuke. "It looks like you've been through a lot Sasuke," said Orochimaru. "And when someone's been through a lot all they really need is a friend. I wanna be that friend Sasuke because I know I won't betray you like some other friend would. Now excuse me while I go take your soup off the stove."Sasuke watched the professor leave, one question swirling around in his head.

'What did he mean by saying it LOOKS like you've been through a lot Sasuke,' thought Sasuke. 'Why didn't he just say it APPEARS as though you've been through a lot or something like that. Hmm.' "I hope you like chicken noodle soup cause that's all I've got," Orochimaru said. "It's fine," said Sasuke. He ate the soup hungrily and soon it was finished. "Um Orochimaru," said Sasuke when his bowl was completely empty.

"What did you mean by saying that it LOOKS as though I've been through a lot?" "Well Sasuke after I brought you to my house I noticed you had a few scars," Orochimaru said. "So I checked you over and saw that you had more then a few. But don't worry nobody knows except me and you." "And Itachi and Naruto," Sasuke said. "What do you mean by that?"Orochimaru asked. Then Sasuke told him everything. How Naruto beats him. What happened when Itachi got drunk. Everything.

"You know Sasuke you really should tell someone if this is happening," said Orochimaru. "But I did tell someone," Sasuke said. "I told you." Then he kissed the professor. At first Orochimaru sat there shocked as a blush formed across his face. But then he submitted to the passion of the kiss. A passion that was like a fire between them both. They were like that for what seemed like hours. Everything thing getting more passionate by the second.

Only stopping for a few glimpses of air or to take each other's top off. Then Sasuke started to unzip Orochimaru's pants. "Sasuke stop," said Orochimaru. "If we get caught we would both be in huge trouble. Plus I don't want us to go to fast." Orochimaru then kissed Sasuke passionately.

"You should go home now," he said. "You don't want Naruto to worry." "Okay," said Sasuke as he put his black tank and jacket back on. "Bye Orochimaru!" Sasuke left with a smile on his face, not knowing the horror he had just let into his life. "Yes," Orochimaru said after Sasuke left. "Everything's going as planned. Better then expected actually." Then he turned and looked out his window to see Sasuke running home joyfully. "Perfect."

**A/N: I know what your all thinking. "Bad Carla don't be mean to Sasuke!" Well I'm not the one being mean. Orochimaru is. And know you're all probably thinking "Well you wrote the story." Well just so you know it is based on what I believe is the truth. **

**The signs are everywhere. You just have to open your eyes and see them. Also by the time Sasuke wakes up it's about 3-o-clock. It was about 2-o-clock when he left Itachi's house. Sorry about not mentioning the time earlier. I didn't realize I didn't put the time until now.**


	9. 8 Pain and Prayers

**Apologies:**** Dear readers I am sorry I haven't thanked all of you. I've just been so busy writing I forgot to thank some people. So here it goes. Thank you darkfairyprincess for your review. Thank you Mantineus for reviewing 5 times. Thank you Roxxi-koiboto for your review. And thank you Hot Chocolate for reviewing 2 times. Again my apologies for not thanking everyone sooner. I wish only the best for all of you and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Song: 'What I've Done' Linkin Park**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chpt. 8 Pain & Prayers

Itachi stared outside his bedroom window worried. It had been a month since he disowned his brother. "Oh god what have I done," Itachi said to himself. "I was the only family he had left and I abandoned him. What if he gets into trouble?

What if Naruto seriously injures him? What if he kills himself. . .I need to go see him before something bad happens. I need to apologize. But no, I can't. I made it pretty clear that I wanted nothing to do with him. And if they find out, and think I've softened. . .No I mustn't endanger him even more. I just pray that he's okay. . ." Little did Itachi know Sasuke wasn't okay.

- - - - - - At Orochimaru's House- - - - - - - -

"Ahhhhh Orochimaru stop, it hurts!" cried Sasuke. "You know you don't want me to stop my sweet little Sasuke," Orochimaru said slamming into him once again. "You know you like it when I show my love to you." "I do, your just hurting me!" Sasuke screamed. "Ahhhh please stop!"

"Not until you cum again for me Sasuke," said Orochimaru in a tone that made him sound like a rapist. "I can't!" screamed Sasuke. "Ahhhh just stop please!" Orochimaru then left Sasuke's entrance and zipped his pants up. As soon as he did so Sasuke collapsed on the floor panting heavily. "There are you happy now," said Orochimaru. "Now get dressed you don't want Naruto to find out what you've done."

"Orochimaru why do you have to be so painful?" asked Sasuke. "Couldn't you be gentler just once?" "Because love hurts Sasuke," said Orochimaru. "And I love you a lot. Now I think it would be best for you to go back to that unappreciative Naruto you love so much. You know, before he get worried. Although I highly doubt that's possible."

"But Orochimaru he really is a wonderful person once you get to know him," Sasuke said. "He just has a bit of a drinking problem that's all." "A bit? Please, that boy is a full on alcoholic!" Orochimaru screamed. "And to think, you care more about someone who doesn't give a damn then you do about someone who truly loves you!" "Orochimaru you know that isn't true," Sasuke said. "Look Orochimaru, you know how you've been wanting me to stay the night lately?"

"Yeah," said Orochimaru. "What about it?" "Well how about after school tomorrow I go home, get my stuff, and then come here to stay the night," Sasuke said. "I would really like that Sasuke," Orochimaru said. "I would really like that a lot." Then he knelt down next to Sasuke and licked his cheek. "I'm glad you understand where I'm coming from," Orochimaru said. "But you really should be going now. It's almost 6 and it takes an hour to get to your house from here."

"Okay Orochimaru," Sasuke said getting up. Then he got dressed and left, thinking as he trudged home in the rain. 'Maybe Orochimaru is right,' Sasuke thought. 'Maybe Naruto doesn't love me. I know for a fact he used to but know. . .I don't know.' "Wait a minute!" Sasuke said coming to a complete stop. "I know how th solve my problem."

Then Sasuke sat down on the ground, took a deep breath, and looked to the heavens. "Dear god," Sasuke said. "I know I've asked you for stuff in the past and you ignored my pleads but I will try once again." 'Geez this sure is hard,' thought Sasuke. "If you could do me the favor of making Naruto show how he truly feels about me tonight that would be great," Sasuke said.

"Also I really miss Itachi. So if you could please make it so he acknowledges me as his brother again that would be awesome. Plus I need help dealing with Orochimaru, so some assistance would be greatly appreciated. Yours truly Sasuke." Then he got up and began to continue his journey home. 'I hope god or an angel hears my pleas,' Sasuke thought. Little did he know someone did hear his cries for help. But it wasn't an angel. It was his all knowing advanced Latin teacher. "Interesting," said Professor Kakashi. "Very interesting."

**A/N: Okay everyone I have a great dilemma. It is a dilemma of epic per portions. If I don't make the right decision someone will die. Alright here it is. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO NAME THIS CHAPTER!! Okay so maybe I over exaggerated the question a little bit. **

**No one will die, but I will be very sad and cry emo tears until I think of a chapter title. Why is this important you ask? Well it's important because since I can't think of one you guys get to decide. That's right I'm putting the fate of the world in your hands. So have fun. Get creative. And remember if you guys can't think of a title in seven days, you will die. Toodles!**

- - - -

**Note: You will not die in seven days if you can't think of a good title. Also the fate of the world does not rest in your hands. But If you fail to think of a good one an evil army of chibi penguins privates will attack your house. That is all.**


	10. 9 An Angel Steps In

**Disclaimer:**** Just so you (my lovely readers) know my friend Sarah owns the following characters; Kiba, Guy, and Rock Lee. So don't try anything stupid or she will attack you with a demon windmill shuriken. Also my friend Sarah owns Kakashi as well. So I have to say sorry to my friend that I mentioned earlier.**

** Since you did not declare your love soon enough Sarah has taken him. (By the way friend who shall not be named you can not kill me because I did not mention your name.) Also I would like to thank Hot Chocolatte and Roxxi-koiboto. Thanks Roxxi-koiboto for your two wonderful reviews. And thanks Hot Chocolatte for your awesome suggestion for a chapter title. That is all.**

**Song: 'Hold On' by Jonas Brothers**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chpt. 9 An Angel Steps In

Sasuke arrived at his house nervous. He had decided to take the long way home so it was now 8. 'Alright here goes nothing,' Sasuke though. "Naruto I'm home," he called out as he entered. "Sasuke I'm so glad your back I have something important to tell you," Naruto said running out of the kitchen. "Oh my gosh your so wet! Let me get you a towel." Then Naruto ran out returning with not one, but three towels.

"I hope this is enough," Naruto said in a worried tone. "That's plenty," said Sasuke a little confused. "But I think I'll just take a warm shower." Sasuke quickly ran upstairs and soon he was in the shower letting the water warm his skin with it's touch. 'What's going on?' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Naruto hasn't acted like this in months. Could he be sober? No it can't be. But what if he was?'

"Sasuke you in here?" Naruto called. "Jesus Christ Naruto you scared me half to death!" Sasuke screamed. "No wait! I didn't mea-" "I'm sorry Sasuke I just came in to bring you pajamas," Naruto said. "But seeing as you already have a pair I guess I'll just go." Then Naruto turned to leave, only recognize the pajamas that Sasuke had put on the counter for after his shower.

"Wait a minute! I though you said you hated these pajamas?" Naruto said holding them up. "Yeah you did! You said they were too tiny and made you look like a slut." "Yeah but y-" "No buts Sasuke," Naruto said. "If you don't like something then you shouldn't wear it. Especially if it makes you uncomfortable. You know you shouldn't do ANYTHING if you don't want to."

"But sometimes you don't have a choice," said Sasuke. "If you know what I mean." "No I don't know what you mean," Naruto said. "Are you high?" Sasuke asked. "What!" "Are you high?!" Sasuke repeated. "Cause if you are I will just leave! Because I can't take this anymore! First drinking now drugs!" "So what he said was true," Naruto said in almost a whisper. "I am an alcoholic." "Wait," Sasuke said. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't remember?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say," Naruto said in practically in tears. "Just get dressed. We'll finish this discussion down stairs." Then Sasuke quickly dressed and ran down stairs to their almost nonexistent living room. "Okay Naruto spill," Sasuke said. "Well um let's see um where should I start?" Naruto said to himself obviously nervous.

"Why don't you start at the part when you realize you where an alcoholic," Sasuke said. "Okay well tonight I was hanging out at this bar with Kiba like I always do on Thursday nights, when Professor Kakashi walks in," Naruto said. "We didn't see him at first but then he walked over to us."

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto I need to have a word with you," said Professor Kakashi.

Naruto said, "Lemme just finish this cup an-"

"Now," said Kakashi. "Come with me."

"Dude just chill," said Kiba. "Why dontcha just sit down have a few drinks with us?"

"Both of you come with me," Professor Kakashi said. "You've both obviously had too much to drink so I'm taking you back to your dorms."

**Half An Hour Later, After They Dropped Kiba Off. Naruto Was Completely Sober By Then.**

"Naruto I heard Sasuke say some interesting things today," Kakashi said.

"Look Kakashi I can explain!" Naruto said.

"Let me finish Naruto. I heard him ask god to show him how you really feel. Do you know what he meant by that?"

"Well, we've had a relationship since 12th grade. But I don't know what he means by showing him how he really feels."

"Naruto have you been drinking lately?"

"Sometimes why do you ask?"

"Because I talked to the bar tender before I went over to you and Kiba. He said that you have been going to that bar every night for the past month. And judging by what Sasuke said I think you've been coming home extremely drunk."

"Wait what are you trying to say?"

"Naruto I think you may be an alcoholic."

"B-but I can't be I-"

"Naruto do you remember anything that happens when you leave the bar?"

"No I don't. In fact I haven't been remembering anything that happens at night lately. Oh my god your right!"

Naruto begins to cry.

"Look Naruto we can get through this together. I can get you into an AA program and we'll continue from there."

"Thank you Professor. Thank you so much."

"Naruto I have to tell Tsunade about your problem if you are going to join AA."

"Professor Kakashi you can't!"

"I'm sorry Naruto I have to. Even if you don't take the program she'll have to find out."

"Fine. But can you please tell her tomorrow? I wanna talk to Sasuke about this first."

"Naruto I think it's a little too late to call him."

"Well um I don't need to call him because um we kinda live together."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before school started we decided to rent an apartment together seeing as neither of us wanted to live in the dorm. Sasuke thought dorms were too noisy and I thought they were too crowded."

"So where _do_ you live?"

"Well when first started going to school we lived in this cramped 2 bedroom apartment."

"Naruto where do you live _now_?."

"Well um now we rent this house on um Rosenthorn Lane."

"Naruto that's way too far to be living from the school. It's against regulations."

"Your gonna have to tell Principle Tsunade that too, right?"

"I'm gonna have to. But don't worry we'll all talk this out and find you a place to live that's closer to the school. Even if it means you have to live in the dorms."

"Okay Professor Kakashi."

"Look, I know things are gonna hard at first but things will get better. It's getting kinda late so I'll take you home okay?"

"Okay but it's a twenty minute walk from here."

"It's alright I need the exercise."

**END FLASHBACK**

**A/N: I know it seems like a long chapter but it's really not. Part two coming soon. Sorry it took so long to get out. First I was at my aunts house for the weekend and then when I got back I had little inspiration. So frustrating.**

**Contest Time!: Once again it's time for dun dun dun duuhhhh A CONTEST! This time I can't think of what song to put. So I will leave it to you (my awesomely awesome readers) to decide. PLEASE participate. Participation is required actually. I you don't you shall be attacked by ninja pandas!!**


	11. 9 pt 2 Forgiveness and Self Hate

**Unimportant Stuff That Must Be Said: ****My bff Shan has dubbed me SUPER AUTHOR!! I shall now save the world by writing/typing stories really fast. XD Also I would like to thank rollingstar12051 for adding me to her Favorite Authors List, and Hot Chocolatte for the PERFECT song for the last chapter. I will add the song as soon as possible.**

**Song: 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chpt. 9 An Angel Steps In Pt.2 Forgiveness and Self Hate

"Wait, are you saying that you don't remember what happened at night?!" Sasuke asked. "And that you only know that you're an alcoholic because Kakashi told you so?!" "Yes," Naruto said and started to cry. "It's okay Naruto," said Sasuke. "It's okay." Ten minutes flew by until Naruto stopped crying and spoke. "Sasuke can you do me a favor?" he asked. "What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke said. "Tell me what I did when I was drunk," Naruto said. "I can't live with myself until I know." "How about I bake you some cookies first?" Sasuke suggested. "You can't," Naruto said. "Why not?" Sasuke asked. "Cause I made them for you already and used all the cookie dough," Naruto said. "They finished cooking when you came back." "Well in that case before we talk about what happened let me get you some cookies and milk," Sasuke said. "Fine," Naruto said. "Just promise me we'll talk about it later." "I promise," said Sasuke. But they never did. Instead they laughed and watched a movie and talked about how life used to be. Before Naruto became an alcoholic. They even fell asleep together like they used to. But noone actually slept. They only pretended to sleep. Both thinking about what they had done. 'I can't believe I started drinking,' Naruto thought. 'I love him so much and to do something like this is just heartless. He loved me so much, even though he didn't like to show it in public. But he cared.'

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto please stop trying to hold my hand," said Sasuke.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Because we're in public," said Sasuke.

"But Sasuke."

"No Naruto."

"Please."

"Naruto you know what will happen if Itachi found out about us."

"But Sasuke I love you."

"Later Naruto."

"Fine you bastard."

**Later Back At Their House**

"So what was it that you said earlier?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said plopping down onto the couch. "You don't care."

"Why would you think that sweetie?" Sasuke asked.

"Because of the way you acted when we were coming back from the movies. It's obvious you don't really care."

"Naruto I didn't want you to hold my hand because someone could see and tell Itachi."

"So what if Itachi knows."

"He has high expectations for me Naruto."

"So your ashamed of me."

"That's not it at all. It's just that he never was keen about me dating anyone. Just think about how he'll react if he finds out I'm dating a BOY. A boy that he never even liked."

"Since when do you care about what someone else thinks?"

"It's not that I care so much as I don't want to lose my only living relative."

"I guess I understand what your saying."

"Look Naruto eventually I will have to tell him and then we'll see how that unfolds. Who knows, maybe he will except you as one of us."

"Yeah and maybe you'll go blond and we'll have a kid."

"You never know."

**END FLASHBACK**

'I can't believe I did that too him. But what did I do? Whatever I did must've really freaked him out because he's been avoiding that conversation all night. And that scar. When did he get that? If I did that I'll never forgive myself.' 'I can't believe I cheated on him,' Sasuke thought. 'I should have known he still loved me. That it was just the alcohol. I can't believe I did that to him. He was always so good to me. Even when I treated him like shit.'

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto please stop trying to hold my hand," said Sasuke.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Because we're in public," said Sasuke.

"But Sasuke."

"No Naruto."

"Please."

"Naruto you know what will happen if Itachi found out about us."

"But Sasuke I love you."

"Later Naruto."

"Fine you bastard."

**FLASHBACK**

'Why didn't I see it before,' Sasuke thought. 'I was the reason he became an alcoholic. It was my heartlessness that drove him to drink. That's it! Tomorrow after school I'll end it with Orochimaru. That way Naruto will never find out. Ever. . .' Soon both boys fell asleep, their pain stirring around inside them.

**A/N: Yay chapter done! I'm sorry it's long though. The story is almost at an end. Waaaaah! But I do have ideas for a sequel so Yay! Part of me wants this story never end because I'm having so much fun writing it. But part of be wants to end it now so I can start on the sequel. I'm dealing with very confusing emotions right now. Anyways I would like to say the story WILL get more fast-paced from here on out. Peace Out! \\/('.')**


	12. 10 A Talk With The Teacher

**Unimportant Stuff That Must Be Said:**** Yay more reviews! Well okay one more review. But reviews make me happy. Why? Because when people review I get foods. Yay foods! So thank you Roxxi-koiboto for reviewing which resulted in me getting foods. I 3 Foods. XD**

**Song: 'The Latest Plague' by From First To Last**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chpt. 10 A Talk With the Teacher

"Sasuke could you stay after class," Professor Kakashi said as the bell rang for lunch. "I would like to talk to you about something." Sasuke waited patiently as the other students hurried off to lunch, whispering about him as they passed by. When the room was empty of other students Kakashi spoke.

"As you probably know I talked to Naruto yesterday," he said. "And he told me that he shared an apartment with you. That got me thinking about all those times you came into class with scars and bruises. I thought it was bizarre how you wouldn't tell anyone how you got them. Then I remember Naruto saying that he doesn't remember what happened when he was drunk."

"Professor Kakashi are you suggesting Naruto beats me?" Sasuke asked. "Look Sasuke I only want to help him," Professor Kakashi said. "But in order to do that I need to know what happened." "You say that like he did something illegal," Sasuke said, his patients thinning. "Did he?" Professor Kakashi asked. "Only you know Sasuke. My guess is that he DID do something and he doesn't even know it. But only you can prove or disprove my theory."

"How dare you!" Sasuke screamed. "Naruto would never hurt anyone ESPECIALLY not the ones he cares for! And if you took the time to actually get to know him you would see that too! But I guess a thick headed teacher such as yourself is to busy being an asshole to pay attention to anyone other then yourself!"

"Sasuke calm down." "No I won't!" Sasuke screamed. "You pathetic excuse for a teacher. I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" At that Sasuke ran out of the classroom, tears streaming down his eyes. He was so upset though that he didn't even realize that he dropped his journal. "It seems as though Sasuke keeps a journal," said Professor Kakashi picking up the book. "I wonder what he writes about? I know it's wrong to snoop but this book could save Sasuke's life."

**A/N: Whew! I finally finished the chapter. Anyways I have some thank you to say. Thanks Hot Chocolatte for your rockin review. Thanks Mantineus for your 4 kick ass reviews. By the way I'd like to say that it's okay Mantineus. I understand. I don't know how I'll be able to write/r&r stories when school starts next Wednesday. **

**Ugh school. Anyways your all probably wondering why I put more review at the end of the chapter. Well that is because after I finished writing the chapter I got more review. Yay more foods! Also I would like to apologize for this chapter being so short.**


	13. 11 A Journey Into Hell

**Stupid Stuff That Must Be Said:**** Yay more reviews! Woah deja vu. . . .Anyways here I go again thanking my wonderful reviewers. Thanx Mantineus for your review and for wishing me good luck in school. Thanx Sasunaru-rikusora-akuroku for reviewing and adding my story to your Story Alert List and your Favorites List. **

**Yay I have a new fan! Fans make me happy because they keep me cool in the summer. But that is an entirely different kind of fan. This kind of fan makes me happy because when I get more of these then I get more chibi panda ninjas/emo cats**

**Song: 'Emergency' by Paramore**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chpt. 11 A Journey Into Hell

"Naruto I have to stay after school today," Sasuke said. "What for?" Naruto asked. "History," said Sasuke. It had been two and a half hours since that fight he had with Professor Kakashi. School had just ended and he was trying to convince Naruto that he was staying after. "But I thought you finished advanced history last year with honors?" Naruto asked.

"I did," Sasuke said. "It's just that I took it again so I didn't have to many free periods." "Sasuke you're the only one I know that hates free periods," Naruto said cheerfully. "By the way who do you have for history?" "Why do want to know?" Sasuke asked trying to avoid the question.

"Because then I know what teacher to ask for when I'm calling you to tell you I burned the house down," Naruto said with a smirk on his face. "Um I have. . .Professor Orochimaru," Sasuke said hoping Naruto would believe him. "That's weird cause that's who I have for history," Naruto said. "That's also who gave me- Oh would you look at the time! See ya Sasuke I gotta get home and do my homework."

"See ya!" Sasuke called out as Naruto ran home. 'Hm I wonder why Naruto acted so weird' Sasuke though. 'I'll ask him about it later right now I have to go to Orochimaru's place and tell him that it's over.' After about ten minutes Sasuke started his journey to the lair of a demon.

- - - -Fifteen Minutes Later At The Uchiha Manson - - - -

"Uchiha residence Itachi speaking," Itachi said as he answered the phone. "Itachi this is Professor Kakashi," said the voice at the other end of the phone. "It's about Sasuke." "What's wrong?" Itachi asked with concern. "Is he okay?" "I don't know," said Kakashi.

"You see Sasuke left his journal in class today by accident. I was concerned about him so I decided to read it. In his journal he talked about many things, including an affair he is having with Professor Orochimaru. An affair that got abusive. It also said that he was going to end the affair today after school. After I read that I checked out Orochimaru's records and it says that he can get extremely violent. I'll call the cops, but I need you to call his house and find out where he is. If we don't stop him he could be seriously hurt."

"Okay I will," Itachi said hanging up right after. Then he quickly dialed his brother's number. "Hello this is Naruto," said the voice at the other end of the phone. "Who's calling?" "Hey Naruto it's Itachi," Itachi said, his panic rising. "Where's Sasuke?" "Sasuke is staying after school with Professor Orochimaru," Naruto said. "Why is Sasuke after school with Professor Orochimaru?" Itachi said.

"I dunno," Naruto said. "Maybe he needs help on a test or something." "Naruto, Professor Orochimaru isn't one of Sasuke's teachers!" Itachi yelled. "Now tell me the truth where is he!" "I dunno," Naruto said scared. "Sasuke told me he was staying after school with Professor Orochimaru. When I questioned wether or not Professor Orochimaru was his teacher he said that he took history again so he wouldn't have to many free periods. Since I don't have any classes with him I believed him."

"Are you saying you have no idea where Sasuke is?" Itachi asked in disbelief. "Yes," Naruto said. "But I don't understand what the big deal is. Sasuke is a sophomore in collage. He should be allowed some freedom." "Naruto, Sasuke's life is in danger," Itachi said. "Professor Kakashi called me and said that Sasuke left his journal in the classroom by accident. In it he talks about an affair he is having with Professor Orochimaru that turned violent.

The journal also says that he is going to end it today. If we don't find Sasuke before Sasuke finds Orochimaru then he could be in danger. Look I have to go call Kakashi and tell him Sasuke's missing. Goodbye." Then Itachi immediately hangs up the phone and calls Professor Kakashi. "Kakashi, Sasuke is missing."

- - - -At Sasuke And Naruto's house- - - -

"Look I have to go call Kakashi and tell him Sasuke's missing," Itachi said. "Goodbye." Then the phone went silent. Naruto put it down, and stared at the mirror in front of him in disbelief. "He cheated on me," Naruto said shocked and confused. "H-he cheated on me. Maybe Itachi is lying. Maybe Professor Kakashi is trying to teach me a lesson about drinking responsibly. But Kakashi isn't that cruel.

Maybe this is all a dream. I know I'll get a knife and cut myself and then I'll wake up." Naruto ran into the kitchen and took a large knife out of the knife drawer. "Ow!" Naruto cried as he cut his arm. As the blood dripped down he realized that this was not a dream. It was real. All of it.

"He did. He really did cheat on me," Naruto said tears welling up in his eyes. "And with that bastard. He's the reason why I'm an. . . .Sasuke cheated on me. And he doesn't even care. That bastard doesn't even care. I bet that heartless beast wouldn't even give a damn if I shot myself. He wouldn't even give a damn. But he will oh he will." Then Naruto ran upstairs to his room. Took out the box hidden under his bed. Opened it. Opened the secret compartment. And took out a gun. "He will pay," Naruto said. "They both will."

**A/N:**** Dun dun duuuuuhhh!! That's right I'm leaving you guys with at cliff hanger. A very good one I might add. Anyways check back soon for the chapter. Oh and just so you know hold up a sign that says "The End Is Near" Soon it'll be all over. Bwahaha!**

** Yeah that's right I might not make a sequel. It all depends on if I get foods or not. wink wink nudge nudge Also a free period is kinda like study hall. In a free period you can do whatever you want, as long as it's legal. Like talk to your friends, run around campus, or sleep somewhere. **

**I don't know if there really is such a thing but I didn't want to put study hall. This is because Sasuke likes study hall because it gives him time to do his homework. So if there really is a "free period" in collage then that would be weird because I made it up for this story. At least I think I did. . .**

- - - -

**Contest Time!:**** Okay everyone, I can't think of a title again. So I need you guys's help for thinking one up. I know the last time I had a title contest I didn't post the winner. But it's not like I didn't like your entries. It's just that I didn't get around to it. As soon as I finish the story I will post the winner. Along with the winners of any other contests. So please enter this contest cause I really need your help.**


	14. 12 Pain Unimaginable

**SSTMBS: Hey everyone! As you can all see I have started to use acronyms. Just guess what SSTMBS means. If you guess right I'll give you a cookie. Anyways I would like to thank Sasunaru-rikusora-akuroku, Hot Chocolatte, and Mantineus for reviewing. You guys rock!**

**Song: 'Ohio Is For Lovers' by Hawthorne Heights**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chpt. 12 Pain Unimaginable

"Orochimaru I need to talk to you," Sasuke said when Orochimaru opened the door. "It's important." "Then come in," Orochimaru said. "I have something to show you first though." Then he lead Sasuke to what should be the living room, but it was. . .different. "You redid the living room?" Sasuke asked. "Yes," Orochimaru said. "And do you want to know why?" Sasuke nodded.

"For you," Orochimaru said so low he was practically whispering. "For us. So we could have more room when we play our little. . .games." "Orochimaru it's those things that we need to talk about," Sasuke said. "I-I think this should stop. We should stop." "Are you ending it with me?" "I'm sorry Orochimaru," Sasuke said. "No your not," Orochimaru said leaving the room. Returning seconds later with a collar and chain. "But you will be."

- - - -At Leaf Village Collage- - - -

"How many times do I have to tell you I haven't talked to him in months!" Itachi screamed at an officer. Itachi was mad. No mad was an understatement. He was furious. And it was all because of stupid officers who wouldn't do their jobs. Currently he and Professor Kakashi were being interrogated by police officers.

'This is completely pointless,' Itachi thought. 'They're just asking the same things over and over again. They should be focusing on finding Sasuke. Not finding the truth. Because no matter how long they search, they'll never find it.' Just then another officer ran in and gave the police captain a note.

"Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, you are both free to go," he said. "We have to find him," Itachi said when they left the classroom. "Let's take my car," Professor Kakashi said. "It's less recognizable." They soon got to the car and drove off. "How did you get out of the interrogation?" Professor Kakashi asked five minutes into the drive.

"I know people," Itachi said. "How about you?" "I know people too," Professor Kakashi said. "It's going to be a two hour car ride from here to Orochimaru's house." "Don't you mean _Professor_ Orochimaru?" Itachi asked. "No I don't," Professor Kakashi said. "He doesn't deserve that title. Not after what he's doing to Sasuke."

"What do you mean by 'what he's _doing_?" Itachi asked. "Don't you mean what he _did_?" "Uh yeah sorry!" Professor Kakashi said. "That's exactly what I mean. I'm just so worried I don't know what I'm saying anymore." "Yeah me too," Itachi said. "I hope he's okay."

- - - -Streets of Konoha- - - -

"Th-tha that bastard," Naruto said tear welling up in his eyes. "That lying cheating bastard." Right now Naruto was running to Orochimaru's house. He ways almost there. "Just a few more minutes," Naruto said. "Until I make you both beg for mercy."

- - - -At Orochimaru's house- - - -

"Aaaaaahh!! Orochimaru please stop!!" Sasuke screamed. "Let me go!! Please!!" "No Sasuke I can't," Orochimaru said with no emotion. "You haven't learned your lesson." "Alright I'm sorry!" Sasuke cried. "And what are you apologizing for?" Orochimaru said tightening his grip on the item he was currently holding. "I don't know!" Sasuke screamed. "Wrong," Orochimaru said, striking Sasuke hard with the whip. "Gaaaaaaaaaahhh!! Please stop, I'm sorry!!" Sasuke screamed. "Alright," Orochimaru said. "Now prove it."

_**A/N: This last phrase he whispered in Sasuke's ear. You could literally hear his evil intentions in those words. shiver**_

Then Orochimaru tore off the remains of Sasuke's clothes. "You know this morning I was in the mood to be gentler to you today," Orochimaru said dropping his own pants. "But now I think I've changed my mind." "Aaaaaaaahh!!" Sasuke screamed "Somebody save me!!" "No use crying," Orochimaru said. "noone can hear you. We're two hours from the main part of town! And the closest house to here is yours!!" Just then the door slammed open. "You bastard..." Naruto said, almost in a whisper.

**A/N: Gaaah! This is so intense!! Sorry this chapter didn't come out sooner. I had trouble finding inspiration. At least the wait paid off. Wanna know something funny. Just as I was finishing up this chapter my mom called. When I answered the phone I realized my heart was pounding really hard and fast. I never new I could get an adrenaline rush from WRITING a story. It's so cool. I start school tomorrow so chapters might come out a little lower. Wish me luck!**


	15. 13 Every Action Has A Reaction

**SSTMBS: The **_**italic**_** words are Sasuke's thoughts. I just thought you'd like to know that.**

**Song: 'Niki FM' by Hawthorne Heights**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chpt. 13 Every Action Has A Reaction

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Orochimaru said upon seeing Naruto. "Naruto help!!" Sasuke cried. "YOU LYING CHEATING BASTARD!!" Naruto screamed. "I GAVE EVERYTHING TO YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!!" "Naruto please let me explain!" "WHY SHOULD I?!" Naruto cried. "I DID EVERYTHING YOU ASKED ME TO AND THEN SOME!!"

Naruto finally raised his head. Tears were streaming down his face. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes met. _'His eyes. They're red. But, why?' _"I lied to the world for you Sasuke," Naruto said. "I loved you." "Tch tch Sasuke look what you did," Orochimaru said as he leaned on a wall. "You lost the last person that truly cared for you. Now you're all alone."

"He's right Sasuke," Naruto said. "You're all alone. I won't waste my time on you anymore." "Naruto please wait!" "Why Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Why should I wait? You don't care." "Yes I do care!" "Then why were you here today, huh?" Naruto said. "Why did you come here today if you really care? Whatever you say it won't change my mind. I'm going now forever."

"FOR YOU!!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto started to walk away. "I CAME HERE FOR YOU!!" This stopped Naruto dead in his tracks. "Would you listen to yourself Sasuke! We both know there is no way you did this for me." "YES I DID!!" Sasuke screamed. "I came here today to end it with Orochimaru!! For you, because when I saw how you were last night I realized it was the alcohol that did those things not you!!"

"What did I do?!" Naruto cried. "Because seriously, I don't remember! And you never told me even though you said you would!" "You raped and beat him," Orochimaru said. "Daily. Now if you could excuse us we have some business to finish up." Then Orochimaru walked over to Sasuke, unzipped his pants again, and went back to slamming into Sasuke as hard and fast as he could. "Naruto help me!!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto just stood there, stunned, letting everything soak in. "SAAAAAVVVE MEEEEE!!" "I raped him," Naruto said almost silently. "I-I hurt Sasuke. And it's all because of you!!" Naruto then charged at Orochimaru and punched him with so much strength it left him staggering. "How dare you." Naruto said in a voice that was not his own. "How dare you do this to him!!" "Now look Narut-" "How dare you ruin his life like this!!"

_'That voice.' _"He lost everything because of you!!"_'It barely sounds like him.' _"Why don't we calm down an-" "NEVER!! You selfish heartless bastard!!" 'What's happened to him?' "You knew this would happen!! You planned it all along now, didn't you?!" _'What's happened to my Naruto?' _"Naruto calm down!" Sasuke said. "You have to take some responsibility too. If you hadn't start drinking then none of this would have happened."

"Yes, but who do you think gave me my first alcoholic drink?" Naruto said. "I dunno," Sasuke said. "Kiba?" "Wrong," Naruto said. "IT WAS HIM!! OROCHIMARU WAS THE REASON I BECAME AN ALCOHOLIC!! HE KEEP INVITING ME OVER FOR DRINKS NIGHT AFTER NIGHT!! HE SAID IT WAS TO RELIEVE ME STRESS, BUT REALLY HE DID IT SO I BECAME ADDICTED!!" "You can't prove any of that," Orochimaru said, calm as ever. "You have nothing to confirm what you say. You have nothing. Not even Sasuke. Because he is mine. And if you try and take him then I'll kill you."

Then Orochimaru grabbed a knife from out of the desk behind him. "Oh really," Naruto said, taking out the gun from the hidden pocket inside his jacket. "Just try." "Fine you win," Orochimaru said, staring at then gun aimed at him. "It's true all of it. I gave Naruto the alcohol. I set this whole thing up. But I never planned for you brother to abandon you like he did. That just happened to work out in my favor.

I also didn't plan for Naruto to go after you. Honestly, I thought he would just abandon you like Itachi did. You see your not worth anything. Nothing at all. Except maybe in the bed department. Yes, you're very good there, very experienced. That's the only reason I want to keep you. You see when I saw you this year I only wanted you because you grew extremely handsome. My plan was to screw you and then leave you. I'd black mail you to keep quiet. But I after our first time I realized something. You would make a very excellent sex slave."

"No n-no," Sasuke said. "It can't be true! I-it can't be!" "It is Sasuke," Orochimaru said. "All of it. You are worth nothing except your body. You know it. I know it. Even Naruto knows it. Your life is worthless." "Nooooooooo!!" Sasuke cried running towards Naruto. He shoved him and grabbed the gun. Just then Itachi and Professor Kakashi bust open the door. "Goodbye brother," Sasuke said, and pulled the trigger.

**A/N: Gaaaaaahhh!! Another cliff hanger. You all probably hate me right now for doing that over and over again. Oh well. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Which I will probably finish today. XD**


	16. 14 AHappilyEverAfterThat'sActuallyHappy

**Song: 'Alive With The Glory Of Love' by Say Anything**

_The Fallen Angel_

Chpt. 14 A Happily Ever After That's Actually Happy

_Dear Journal. Sorry I haven't written in three days. I've just been busy. I would just like to let you know that everything's all better. Except my wounds. Ouch! What wounds an I talking about? Well I'm talking about the ones a got from Orochimaru when I tried to break up with him. That was one memory I would like to forget. _

_But I can't. Don't get me wrong I tried. I tried really hard. I just can't get it out of my head. Maybe I don't want to. Hold on, let me explain. That day when I pulled the trigger (literally) Itachi ran as fast as he could and pushed me out of the way. The bullet landed on the ceiling and I was knocked unconscious. Of course while everyone focused on making sure I was okay Orochimaru got away. Honestly, I don't care. _

_As long as I never see him again I'm happy. And to tell you the truth if Naruto ever sees him again, he's a dead man. And that's what I like about Naruto he's so protective of me. But him being a good boyfriend doesn't mean he's off the hook. He now has to go to AA meeting three times a week, and Professor Kakashi confiscated his gun. He also has to go to therapy twice a week to talk about what happened. But sadly he's not the only ane. _

_Me and Itachi have to go too. Wanna know what the weird thing is? Kakashi is the therapist. I sent into a state of shock when I found that out. Buts he's really good actually. He has this advanced level of thinking that I would never had guessed that he had. Especially if the rumors are true about that book he always has. Something else annoying is that Naruto made us go to the college's "Relationship Counseling" program. _

_That was just a nightmare. Especially when they found out that we were gay. Why was it so bad you ask? Let's just say the nurse's offices was overfilled with students who fainted. But over all I'd say that things are even better then ever. _"Whatcha writing Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "It's nothing important," Sasuke said putting his journal away. "Just writing about what happened." "Oh," Naruto said. "Anyways I brought you dinner." "Ramen, why do you always make ramen?" Sasuke asked. "Hey I don't always make ramen!" Naruto said.

"You made some last night and you made some tonight," Sasuke said. "That's two nights to many." "Whatever, you secretly love it," Naruto said. "Theirs only one thing I like about ramen," Sasuke said. "And it's not the taste." "Well, if your not going to eat it then I will," Naruto said. Then just as he took a bite a ramen, Sasuke kissed him and stole the ramen from Naruto's mouth.

"That's what I like about ramen," Sasuke said with his mouth full of ramen. "Hey that was my bite!" Naruto cried. "If you want it so badly then why don't you come and get it," Sasuke said after he swallowed some of the ramen in his mouth. "Maybe I will," Naruto said and pounced. And about a minute into the battle for ramen turned make out session, the phone rang. "What do you want," Sasuke said into the phone. (The ramen was eaten by Naruto by then.)

"Hi Sasuke it's Itachi," said the voice on the other end of the phone. "I was just calling to check up on you." "Well I'm fine," Sasuke said angrily. "In fact I was right in the middle of something when you called." "Sasuke you know your not suppose to get out of bed until tomorrow, right?" Itachi said. "I didn't get out of bed," Sasuke said. "Naruto, can you wait five minutes. I'm on the phone with Itachi."

"Hi Itachi!!" Naruto screamed into the phone. "That is why you don't answer the phone Naruto!" Sasuke said. "Sasuke you do realize that sex is not allowed until you fully heal," Itachi said. "I was not having sex!" Sasuke said angrily. "Although I don't see why I can't." "Well let's see," Itachi said. "You could get injured. You could get a disease. You could set the house on fire. You cou-"

"I am not you okay! I'm smart enough to know not to have sex when cooking!" Sasuke yelled. "That's exactly what I said when I was your age," Itachi said. "But you could forget or get distracted or-" "You know what, I'm just gonna hang up this phone and go back to making out with my boyfriend," Sasuke said. "Goodby-." Sasuke never finished what he said because at that moment Naruto pounced on him again. They instantly started making out.

- - - - At The Uchiha Mansion- - - -

"I have the weirdest little brother," Itachi said. "I'm just glad he's okay."

**A/N: Nooooooooooooooo!! It's over. cries and starts smashing head on keyboard rxtm ,ldrzxiri9trxo.tr9p0/et/0c0t5r0 But I do have good news. I have awesome ideas for a sequel. I just need to decide on a beginning. But don't worry the fun isn't over yet. **

**I will add another chapter or two to give awards to contest winners and thank/award people who reviewed and be retarded. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!! laughs and starts smashing head on key board jhsdfsriogvrnhutgduigvduidsviksosfdopcfsdv Also I would like to apologize for the retardedness at the end. All that grape juice I've been drinking today has finally kicked in. **

**Grape juice is very sugary. Oh wait I almost forgot something! If you (the readers) want me to, then I will throw a party when I give the awards and stuff. There will be celebrity guests and you (the readers) are invited. Just leave a comment saying you want there to be a party, what your personality is like, and suggest a celebrity guest or two. It will be fun. So please review. TTFN! Ta Ta For Now! (I feel like Tigger all of a sudden. . .)**

- - - -

**Thanx: Thank you Sasunaru-rikusora-akuroku for reviewing and Dragon77 for reviewing and adding my story to your Story Alert list. It makes my little emo heart just a little bit happy to know that people care. And it makes my tummy really really happy because I gets foods.**

**And it make soul soulful because, well I don't know how it does that but it does. And it gives my dog the ability to speak fifty different languages. I'm not a hundred percent sure how that works, but it has something to do with an apple pie and a duck. Anyways tell your friends about my story so my heart is happy and so I get foods and so I'm soulful (spiritually and musically) and so my dog speaks Chinese.**

- - - -

**Extra Thanx Written A Day After I Finished The Story: All I have to say is this. THANK YOU!! Why am I so happy you ask? Well, because today was the first day of school. It went so fucking horrible! So I was happy to see that I got reviews when I got home from school. Thank you Hot Chocolatte for making my day SO much better with your TWO reviews. **

**Oh and in case you are wondering, the reason I didn't post this chapter even though I finished it was because I wanted to leave you hanging for some reason. I wanted you to be all worried and then be relieved after finding out the surprise ending. I know. I'm evil. **

**Oh well, and again thanx Hot Chocolatte for reviewing. You make me feel happy inside. And remember readers, you never know when the author is having a bad day and needs cheering up. So review often. Because you never know when the author awards you** **for making their day better, at a party they're throwing.**


	17. Why Won't You People Comment!

Song: 'Crushcrushcrush' by Paramore (yes, I had to put a song even though this isn't really a chapter)

Grrrrrrrrrrr! Why is noone commenting?!?! I know your reading this story because I checked how many people viewed the story! Guess what?! 67 people read it and only one person (Hot Chocolatte) commented! ONLY ONE!!!! Look, I can't throw the party if I don't get your permission and I really wanna throw the party. Plus if you don't want me to throw the party then say that in the comments. Please tell me, so I can move on with my life! And in case you people are still not convinced to comment then here's something to think about. You (hopefully) want me to write a sequel. I can't write the sequel because my mind is filled with ideas for the party. I can't write the party until you tell me to. Now do you people understand? Plus your comments make me happy. Not getting comments makes me sad. Lately I've been really depressed because school have been miserable for one reason or another. You peeps not commenting has _**NOT**_ been helping. So please please PLEASE comment!!! If you do I will be really happy and write more. Plus I really think you should agree to the party. It will be funny and awesome and a bit retarded but entertaining all the same. Some things that might happen are _**Itachi getting high**_, _**a temporarily ghetto Sasuke**_, _**Kakashi turning into a fairy**_ (Shannon, remember the picture of the Kakashi fairy?), and _**me after I hade sugar.**_ If you know me in the real world then you know that hyper me is both entertaining and scary. Might I remind you people that I have ADHD so I'm naturally hyper. ADHD + Sugar Something So Hilarious And Scary You Have To See In It Order To _Believe It._ So review and say you want there to be a party. And just so you know I'm not uninviting you, the readers.


	18. Attention Everyone

**ATTENTION EVERYONE**

Thanx to Sasunaru-rikusora-akuroku I will do the after party. It will be it's own story and will be called _**The After Party**_. I would also like to thank Frost Princess xX for reviewing and subscribing, and Miko69 for reviewing and printing my story out. I felt so happy after finding these five things out. I will start the story today but at anytime you can say what you guys want to happen or who you want to randomly appear. This is a party for you awesomely awesome readers after all. So check my Profile/Account Page/whatever the heck it's called, frequently so you can read it. Bunnies!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
